Risen Fate
by Nel the Wicked
Summary: Daikari!!! This is first fic! Flames welcomed! It's about Davis and how a night can be bad and get worse
1. Nothing Left

Nothing Left  
  
  
Davis felt the anger dance inside as he watched TK and Kari kiss at the party. Even so, he kept the fake facade of a smile on his face. They had been going out for about 2 months but pain would never go away... they would always push him to the edge of insanity when they did that. "Hey Davis, let's go. Aunt Karen just called on my cell phone saying that they're is a family emergency at home!" Said June, whispering it urgently in his ear. June then said good bye to everyone and left with Davis towards home.   
  
  
They ran home, and when they got there the house was in ruins, on fire, with their Aunt Karen on her knees, crying outside. Davis and June ran over to her. "What happened over here!?" Aunt Karen looked up with a wrinkly tear soaked face and said, "Big monsters came calling themselves digimon. They came and destroyed the house...but when I came, this little blue digimon tried to stop them but fell to the ground when one of the evil ones hit them and disappeared..." Aunt Karen started crying even harder and couldn't talk anymore.   
  
Davis's eyes started to burn, it felt like fire went up and down his veins and everyone around heard a heartwrenching sream that cried, "Noooo Veemon!!! Vee-he-he-mon!!!"   
  
  
Next Monday at school, Davis never showed up at school. Neither did he the next day, nor the next, nor for the rest of the week. That Friday afternoon, Ken was more than worried about his friend. All he did was think about his friend, he ignored everything else except for his schoolwork and Yolei. He had tried calling his house several times but it said that the number was disconnected or didn't exist.Okay, he thought, they're just changing phone companies and got a different number. No biggie. I'll just email him and see what it is. So he emailed him. Or that is tried, because the computer said that the email didn't exist. That's alright, he just got a new email. I'll go over to his house to see what it is. Ken packed wormmon in his backpack and told his mom that he was going out to see a friend and that he would be back in a few hours.   
  
When he got there, at first he thought it was a mistake, and that he had gone to the wrong address. But then he noticed he was wrong. Davis's house was destroyed, along with some of the surrounding area. "What the heck happened here!? I better tell the others!" He opened his backpack to be greeted by the face of wormon. "Tell the others what?" "Just look at Davis's house! No wonder I couldn't contact him!" Ken got out his digivice and emailed the others.  
  
  
I can't believe it! TK cheated on me with that she-girl Lulu! He seemed like such a nice guy but I guess he's just as bad as other guys I've dated before... *BeepBeep BeepBeep* Grrrr I'll have to remind myself next time to investigate if a boy leaves me every five minutes. *BeepBeep BeepBeep* That high pitched beeping sounds like my digivice... "Kari are you going to look at the email on your digivoce or is your dreamworld more important? Because I'm trying to get some sleep." Said Gatomon, who was rubbing her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll get it." She sat up and and picked up the small device.  
  
"Hmm," Kari thought aloud, "It's an email from Ken..." She trailed off as she started to read it. "So... what does it say?" Asked Gatomon as she saw a worried frown cross her face. "It says: Dear friends, the reason that Davis didn't show up at school all week, doesn't have phone line connected, and doesn't have an email anymore, is because I went to visit his house and it was destroyed! I fear that our friend has died... but he may still be alive. Meet me ASAP at the city park." Kari dropped the digivice to the floor and covered her mouth with her hands.   
  
"What about Veemon!? Did he see him there!?" Gatomon jumped up on her feet, now wide awake. "I guess... not." said Kari, gulping down the lump in her throat. She ran out the door with Gatomon right behind her, carrying the digivice.   
  
  
  
The last of the digidestined arrived and they started to discuss what was happening. "What happened to Davis?" Asked Kari. "I don't know. All know is, the last time I saw him he was that party. But what could have happened to him, his family, and his house?" Said Ken.   
  
  
  
"How much more time till we get to the market?" Asked Davis. "Be patient. Some of us like to do the speed limit ya know." Said aunt Karen. "Well while we wait how about we sing the Barney song?" Said June. "Great idea!" Said aunt Karen as she started to sing the Barney song with June. "Oh just kill me now." Said Davis, covering his ears. Just then a semi pulled out in front of them and as they hit it, Davis said, "I was just kidding! AHHHHHHHH!!" *Crunch*  
  
  
  
"Hey Ken!" "Yes dad?" Ken came out of his room, into the kitchen where his dad was at the dining room table reading the news paper. "Do you know anyone by the name of Motomiya because-" Ken interupted him. "Yeah I do dad! He was that kid with the goggles remember?" "Oh yeah! I thought I heard that name somewhere before! Well son, you better read the front page of this newspaper..." His dad trailed off as he held out the news paper. He snatched it and ran into his room.  
  
The article read:  
  
Karen and June Motomiya were killed in a collision with a semi, while Davis Motomiya escaped by ducking under the seat. He only has a few cuts and bruises. The weird thing is, he disappeared at the hospital a few hours after he got there...  
  
*BeepBeep BeepBeep* Ken picked up the digivice and read the email that was on it. "Should have known Kari would be the first one to spot it." He said as he grabbed a coat and ran out the door with wormmon following.  
  
  
Davis groaned as he lifted up his head to see where he was. It was dark and gloomy so could only guess he was in a dungeon. He could only see two inches from his face, it was so dark. "Oh man! Why do the good guys get thrown in dungeons?" He complained. "Because the bad ones put them there." answered a taunting voice. "Well, I'll get straight to the point. I hated your family for what they did to mine so I killed them off one by one... but you just had to survive that car accident! No matter... I just torture you until you're too weak to scream and then I'll kill you. Not like you have anything left, right?"  
  
Davis thought a moment. He's right. I don't have anything left. TK has Kari, all my family is gone... "I have... nothing left to go back to..." 


	2. Feritimon

Feritimon  
  
  
Yolei walked down the street to her house and noticed that the sky was getting suspicously dark. "What's happening?" 'That's easy you see. I will take over the world, America has already fell to it's knees because of me. They were a weak except for this one teenage girl. She gave a good fight but in the end I still won.' Yolei gasped.'Oh no Mimi!' 'And while I was in Odaiba I thought I would take revenge on someone for what they're family did to me in the past. You might know him. Does Davis ring a bell? HAHAHA!!' "What's going on here?" Blue lightning split from the sky and hit the ground close by.   
  
Explosions of wind blew her hair in font of her face as she recognized the voice. "Ken?" She turned around to Ken and he looked at her smugly. "Ken?" 'What's wrong with him?' 'My dear, I have erased Davis from history, except for nessescary memeories. That means that Ken is still evil my dear.' 'No,  
'Yolei thought, ' this can't be happening!' ' Oh but it is.' "Shutup!" She put her hands to her ears and crouched low to the ground. "Hehe. Yeah, that's right. You're weak and insignificant to me. Get out of my site!" He turned to leave as Yolei said, "Ken... what has happened to you? Why have you turned against us? If Davis was erased from history I wouldn't have any memories of him. Has he tricked you?" "Whatever." He disappeared.   
  
  
Kari looked up at the ceiling of her room. "Pretty nasty storm we're having isn't it Gatomon?" The cat-like digimon opened one eye and simply said, " Seems strange to me, the weatherman said it would be sunny to day with no chance of rain." "Well, you shouldn't watch TV to much. Don't believe everything you hear anywhere anymore. You can hardly trust anybody." Gatomon opened her other eye and sat up." What is it?" Asked Kari, also sitting up. " Someone's at the door." Gatomon ran out into the living room and through the kitchen to get to the door. "Kari let me in!" 'It's Yolei!' Kari ran to the door and opened it for her. Yolei was soaked from head to toe dripping rain water onto the carpet.   
  
"What's wrong Yolei?" Yolei took a moment to catch her breathe and then said, "Ken is evil again. I encountered him on my way home... ands there's this voice in my head that says he has erased Davis from history and America has fell to it's knees and and..." she broke down in tears on the floorwhile saying, "and.. he killed Mimi..." There were hysterical sobs coming from Yolei now. "Are you sure?" Yolei nodded her head while wiping her eyes from under her glasses. "I better call Matt!" Kari helped Yolei into the bathroom to get cleaned up while dialing Matt's phone number on the cordless phone. 'Come on. Come on. Pickup!'   
  
"Hello?" "Tai?" "Kari? Do you want to talk to Matt?" Kari hesitated a moment. "Yeah, hand the phone to him." There was noise in the background and Matt's voice came over the line. "Hi Kari." "Matt, Yolei just came to my door with some bad news. Ken is evil again, a voice is telling her that he has erased Davis from history, and has brought America to it's knees.. but that's not the worst part. Mimi's d-dead..." There was silence on the other line. "Thanks for telling me. I'll call the others and tell them. Okay? Bye." He hung up before Kari had a chance to say goodbye.  
  
  
Davis lifted his head when he heard a soft jingle in the distance. "Ready to die?" A gasp was heard, and then footsteps. "Davis! Come back to us! We need you!" 'Yolei?' "Hey! Get out of here!" "Yolei what are you doing?" More footsteps were heard and then Kari appeared and screamed. "Davis?! Is that you? What has happened to you?" In the background laughing was heard and Ken appeared. "We're going to get our rightful revenge. I was just fine as the Digimon Emperor until he came along. And even before that, his family tried to kill Feritimon." 'Feritimon... so that's his name.' A cold hand went up on Davis's cheek and he converted his eyes the girl in front of him.   
  
"Why... are you doing this to us? It isn't Davis's fault! Leave him alone!" That's when Feritimon stepped out of the shadows and that's when everyone got a good look at him for the first time. He was very much human-like except for the dark grey skin, red eyes, and the fact that he looked like a huge centuar. Half man half horse, or maybe digimon. "Hmph. Young love is so disgusting." He snapped his fingers and Ken appeared with a whip in his hands. "No... run! Kari! Yolei! Leave!" Kari just stood there and stared as Ken came running toward her, readying to strike her. "Ken stop! Kari run!" Yolei starting running towards them and stopped right in front of Kari.   
  
"Ken! Stop!!!" Ken was right in front of her now. A gasp was heard then a dull 'thud', was heard.  
  
  
What happened to Yolei? Find out in my next chapter! Sorry my chapters are so short but well... i'm one of those people who like short chapters! tell me what ya think in a review! 


	3. Depressions and Excitments

Okay people, my uncles garage burnt down 11/16/02 so this chapter will not be the best.... oh well! On with the story. And sorry for any errors. Kingdom Hearts rocks! (lol)  
  
Depressions and Excitments  
  
The whip lie on the ground, right in front of Yolei. "Ken...?" Yolei said quietly. Ken was on his knees with his hands to his head, facing the ground. Davis looked up from the ground and said, "Ken! Don't let him control you! You know he's just deceiving you!" Yolei put her hands on his shoulders and he pulled back. "Don't touch me!" He backed away. By the time Ken was back at Feritimon, Kari had loosened the chains that held Davis to the wall. "Thanks Kari."Said Davis, gently rubbing his wrists. "We should get out of here." Whispered Kari. Davis gave a nod and went to retrieve Yolei, but she refused to leave. "But you don't even have Hawkmon with you!" Protested Kari. Yolei looked at her, determined. "I will not leave without Ken." "That's very sweet but, he's not going anywhere. And neither are you 3."  
  
Davis looked at Feritimon angrily. "Just Shutup! Shutup okay! How are you even going to stop us?" Feritimon smiled evilly. "Fine leave. I will turn everyone of your friends against you. You'll see." "Come on Yolei....we have to go!" Kari put her hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. "No! Not without Ken!" "No! Leave!" Yolei looked at Ken. "I'm not leaving without you!" Feritimon appeared in front of her. "Don't you get it? He doesn't want to be near you!" Yolei felt tears in the corners of her eyes. "That's out of your mouth, not his!" Feritimon's smile grew. "You seriously want to get hurt don't you?" Yolie shook her head no. Then he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Than leave..." He pushed her back without warning toward Davis and Kari. "Come on Yolei!" Yelled Kari frantically.   
  
Yolei struggled against them, but submited and had them take her back they way they came, hoping for a way out.   
  
  
"Finally! We're out!" Kari sighed, relieved. "Yeah... we're out." Said Yolei flatly, sitting down on the grass. Davis stared hatefully at the ground, 'He will pay for what he did to Veemon...' His thoughts were interrupted by Kari. "Davis, what's wrong? You're usually really talkative." He looked up at her. "Do you really wanna know? Do you really wanna know what happened to my best friend, right in front of my aunts eyes?" Kari looked at the ground. "Sorry." Yolei suddenly stood up and said, "Where are we?"   
  
"Good question...Wait, where's Gatomon?" Kari asked herself. "Uh-oh. If we're in the digital world, we're in trouble. Unless..... Davis, do you have your digi-vice?" He nodded. "Good let me see it!" He tossed it to her, an she turned the blue(A/N:Sorry if that's not the color. It's been so long since I have even SEEN Digimon season 2... so if thats not it, plz tell me.) digi-vice on and looked at a map Izzy had installed on all of their digi-vices. "Well while we're here... we can make a quick stop. "And where would that be?" Asked Yolei. "You'll see when we get there." Said Kari, starting to walk away. Yolei and Davis followed behind her.   
  
'Why are they so depressed? Don't they know it will be alright?' A voice entered her head. 'That's because it wont be alright. They know that they will eventually die by me or my men.' Kari stopped walking. 'Get out of my head!' 'You know it too. You just don't want to believe it. Haha. So it's gotten to you to? My plan is working all to well.' "No..." She murmered quietly. "Is something-"Davis was about to say but Kari cut him off. "No leave me alone!" "What?" Yolei suddenly came to a conclusion. "It's Feritimon! He did the same thing to me!" Davis ran to Kari and held her close. "It's okay Kari.... it will be alright..."   
  
'Hmph...he's just saying that. And you know it. Believe me. I've heard dozens of digimon say it. Now I'm hearing humans saying it.' 'No. He knows it's going to be alright. I won't listen to your talk any more...' 'I'll leave for now... but I'll be back, child of light, to kill all of you.' Kari shivered. That's when she noticed exactly how close they were. She blushed. "Thanks Davis..." "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah....thanks again." Yolei sighed as the two let go of eachother. "Did you notice we have new wardrobe?" She said sarcastically.   
  
Davis was wearing navy pants that can be turned into shorts with a dark blue jean jacket and a white tee-shirt under it along with black fingerless gloves that were cut off at the wrist along with black striped shoes(A/N:You know...the ones with the 3 stripes)and also his goggles on his head. Kari had a light pink spaghetti-strap shirt with a white jean jacket and dark pink cargo pants along with white shoes with pink stripes. Yolei had on a red long sleeve shirt that had a flaming black design on the front and on the sleeves there was another flaming black design. Her pants were dark blue cargos that had a lot of pockets and her shoes were white with red stripes. "Cool." Was all Kari could say while looking at her clothes, then at Yolei's, and stopped at Davis's.  
  
Davis was looking at his fingerless gloves, a small smirk on his face. He murmered something than looked up at Yolei, than at Kari. They're eyes met, and Kari looked away. Davis then`* said, "Should we be going?" Kari nodded and started walking out front. 'I wonder where we're going...' thought Davis, while walking behind Kari. "Oh, has it ever occerred to you that we might run into wild digimon?" Said Yolei. "Well that's a chance we'll have to take." Said Kari. "Hey, Yolei. Isn't Hawkmon in the digital world right now?" Asked Davis. "Yeah but it'll be nearly impossible to find him." "Not so! I know exactly where he is. It's right by our destination too!" Said Kari cheerfully, tryng to lighten the mood.   
  
After about an hour....  
  
"Here we are!" Said Kari triumphantly. "Why here?" "Because 1, Hawkmon's around here and 2, another friend of ours is here. (A/N:If your wondering, they're at the egg place where digimon can be reborn) Plus we can stay here unitl we find a way to the real world!" Davis nodded and walked up to the entrance to find Hawkmon sitting in a bush, asleep. "Boo!" Hawkmon's eyes opened and he jumped up 2 feet. "Hey hawkmon." "Oh hi." Hawkmon said sleepily. "Hawkmon!" Yolei cryed out to him. "Yolei!" Yelled Hawkmon.   
  
They hugged eachother and Hawkmon said, "Where have you been? I missed you!" "We've been having some trouble in the real world. A digimon named Feritimon had kidnapped Davis until we came and rescued him but now Ken's evil and still there and here we are!" She said in one beathe. Hawkmon contemplated on it. "Shouldn't Ken be good now that I'm back?" Said Davis. "He should... Wait!" Said Yolei.   
  
~*Flashback*~  
The whip lie on the ground, right in front of Yolei. "Ken...?" Yolei said quietly. Ken was on his knees with his hands to his head, facing the ground. Davis looked up from the ground and said, "Ken! Don't let him control you! You know he's just deceiving you!" Yolei put her hands on his shoulders and he pulled back. "Don't touch me!" He backed away. By the time Ken was back at Feritimon, Kari had loosened the chains that held Davis to the wall.  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Hmmmmmm....." Said Kari. "He probly is back to norml, just held captive, and hopefully still alive." Hawkmon flew up and landed on Yolei's head. "It's alright. We'll find him!" Said Hawkmon cheerfully. "Wait. If we're not going to stay here, then wait for a few minutes for me to get back." Kari ran to the entrance and walked in. "I wonder who the other friend is." Said Yolei.   
  
A few minutes later Kari emerged from the entrance with something wrappped in her white jacket. "Davis. I want you to take care of him." Kari unrapped her jacket and revealed a blue digi-egg. Davis took it looked it over. "It looks like..." "Veemon's digi-egg." Kari finished her sentence for him. Davis got tearful (A/N:Of anime may style!) and hugged Kari while jumping up and down with his egg. "He's certainly happy..." Murmered Yolei quietly. "Oh and you won't guess what else I found inside. "What?" Asked Davis, still mauling his digi-egg. "A computer. A way home."   
  
Well what'd ya think? All opinions are accepted. Please review! Happy Turkey Day! (Thanksgiving) 


End file.
